


Попытка - не пытка

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Streichholz



Series: мини G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды генерал Хакс осознаёт, что его интерес к Кайло Рену вряд ли можно назвать платоническим, вот только в последний раз он пытался ухаживать ещё в кадетском училище. А значит, что представления об этом у него крайне, крайне специфичны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попытка - не пытка

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке с инсайда: «Хакс пытается ухаживать за Кайло. Ключевое слово тут «пытается». Генерал провел свои юношеские годы в кадетском училище, так что представления о ухаживаниях у него настолько специфическое, что Кайло искренне считает что он его ненавидит»

Кайло Рен совершенно не привлекателен. Хакс сказал себе это, как только впервые увидел его. У него слишком полные губы, непропорциональное лицо, некрасивый нос, а его поведение оставляет желать лучшего. Ни по какой очевидной причине он бы никогда не понравился никому, похожему на Хакса.

И всё же нельзя было не признать — что-то в нём цепляло. Хакс так и не позволял себе даже подумать об этом. Просто иногда злился на себя за то, что слишком часто в мыслях возвращается к Рену. В основном — к его глубокому, искажённому из-за шлема голосу. Иногда даже внутренний голос приобретал похожую тональность, особенно, когда Хакс упрекал себя в чём-то или находил свою работу несовершенной. Вот тогда-то в его голове и начинал звучать голос Кайло Рена. Иногда — даже тот, что он слышал в редкие моменты, когда Рен снимал маску. И это просто невероятно выводило из себя. До того, что однажды после особо колкого замечания Хакс скомкал исписанный вычислениями лист и бросил в сторону. Потом, конечно, поднялся и спокойно распрямил его. Но это не могло больше так продолжаться. А что делать с этим — Хакс совершенно не имел понятия.

Уже со временем к нему пришло осознание. Такое, какого бы лучше никогда не было. Такое, после которого первым желанием было забиться под кровать, как в глубоком детстве, пока его ещё не научили, как важно держать себя в руках, и спрятаться от окружающего мира.

Проблема состояла в том, что Кайло Рен был ему... небезразличен.

Хакс предпочитал использовать именно это слово. Оно было куда лучше, чем «интересен» или, упаси Сноук, «симпатичен». И оно лучше всего характеризовало магистра Рен — он уж точно никого безразличным не оставит. Так что Хакс остановился на этом. Но как бы он это ни назвал — мифическое «это» оставалось проблемой на пару с Кайло Реном. Проблемой в виде интереса, которого Хакс не проявлял к людям (помимо профессионального, разумеется) уже не один год. Можно сказать, ещё со времён училища. И ему, как человеку крайне напористому и упрямому, несмотря на внешнюю маску безразличия, было просто жизненно необходимо узнать, насколько этот интерес был взаимным. А выяснить это можно было лишь одним способом — приударить (у Хакса от этого слова, произнесённого даже мысленно, сами собой сжимались кулаки) за Кайло Реном. И посмотреть, как он на это отреагирует.

Но, поскольку «приударял» генерал за кем-то так же давно, как и интересовался людьми не как рабочей силой, солдатами или противниками, всё лишь усложнялось. Всё было намного, намного хуже, чем поначалу. В этот момент Хакс про себя решил, что не стоит больше заниматься самокопанием. Если бы Рен оставался всего лишь его внутренним голосом, было бы в разы проще. Теперь... Хакс вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Пора вспомнить, чем он занимался в свободное время в училище. И понадеяться, что Рен поймёт его скромные намёки.

Первая попытка, которую предпринял Хакс, была лишь пробой. К ней Хакс готовился едва ли не полдня. В основном — морально. Он чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, которому едва ли было известно, как правильно целоваться. Хотя кому он врал, в отношениях он дальше и не продвинулся. А ведь всегда хотел быть идеальным во всём, и потому пресекал любые поползновения в свою сторону — человек рядом с ним мог только испортить всё, он (или она, Хаксу было абсолютно не принципиально) лез бы не в своё дело, а после мог бы оказаться отличным поводом его шантажировать. И вот — проколоться на том, что ему вдруг понадобилось то, от чего он сознательно отказывался на протяжении всей жизни.

Но было не время к самокопанию добавлять ещё и самоедство. К мостику направлялся Кайло Рен собственной персоной, и Хакс сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыв глаза в попытках успокоиться. Всего лишь Рен. Какие с ним могли быть проблемы?

Хакс бросил взгляд на мигнувший датапад, оповещавший, что его о чём-то очень спешили уведомить. Два штурмовика покинули свой пост, а один из них ещё и позволил себе снять шлем. Нельзя сказать, что Хакс ценил доносы, но порой они давали ему преимущество — пара своих людей в толпе штурмовиков, и вот у него уже повсюду есть глаза. Держа датапад в руках, Хакс ровным шагом направился в сторону нужного отсека, где и скрылись два своевольных солдата. Он старался ничем не показать своей нервозности. Лишь на минуту будто забыл о дистанции, становясь не на другую сторону дорожки, ведущей к мостику, а так, чтобы пройти вплотную с Кайло. И, минуя его, толкнул его плечом.

Магистр тихо, хрипло из-за маски, выругался, остановился и повернулся к Хаксу. Медленно, словно в плохом голофильме. Хакс не удивился бы, если бы его изображение вдруг мигнуло, а вместо глубокого голоса послышался бы скрежет.

— Осторожнее, генерал, — холодно произнёс Рен. Хакс понял, насколько большую проблему для него составлял сейчас ненавистный шлем. Обычно хватало одного взгляда, чтобы выяснить отношение к себе, но сейчас это не представлялось возможным.

— Непременно, Рен, — фыркнул Хакс и продолжил свой путь.

Кажется, первая попытка закончилась провалом — а всё эта маска. На кой чёрт он её вообще носит? Точно, это ведь часть униформы их ордена. Хакс хмыкнул и поджал губы. Если он не увидит лица Рена, задача усложнится. Не понимать, как он будет реагировать... определённо, это в несколько раз усложняет всё. Но сейчас главной задачей были беглецы с дежурства.

***

Что ж, первая попытка вышла провальной. И никакой реакции, кроме совета быть осторожнее, он не получил. Видимо, Рен не понимает намёков. Хакс потёр переносицу. Ещё и на корабле творилось нечто невообразимое. Рен собирался высадиться на одной из планет, где, судя по всему, находилась нужная им карта. После поимки повстанцев они будут слишком заняты, чтобы выяснять отношения, так что лучше всего было успеть до его отлёта. Который должен был состояться через два дня.

И желательно, чтобы Рен был без шлема.

Правда, обычно снимал его Рен только в присутствии Сноука. Но делать намёки на глазах их, кхм, лидера было высшей степенью извращения, с точки зрения Хакса. Будь он сам Верховным лидером, запретил бы Рену носить шлем. Вообще. В его присутствии уж точно.

Но пока что он был простым генералом, а значит, нужно было работать с тем, что есть.

— Доложите о местоположении магистра Кайло Рена, — приказал Хакс, встретив в коридоре капитана Фазму. Ей было приказано следить за передвижениями любого «инородного» элемента на корабле. И рыцари ордена Рен входили в этот список. Особенно тот самый рыцарь, который никак не мог дать Хаксу спокойно жить.

«Ну да, конечно, а он сидит и ждёт тебя», — фыркнул внутренний голос, и Хакс поджал губы, мысленно отмахнувшись от него и внимательно слушая Фазму. Тренируется, значит. Что ж, стоило ожидать, что перед нападением на заселённую хоть кем-то планету он будет готовиться. Хотя Хакс слышал, что там только мирные жители.

Удивительно только, что сейчас он решил поработать не с мечом, а с бластером. Хакс фыркнул и, сдержанно поблагодарив Фазму, направился в ту сторону. У него было несколько вопросов насчёт задушенного офицера. Хотя, по правде, это было просто удачным поводом.

Дверь с тихим шипением открылась, и Хакс вошёл в зал, где и сам часто проводил время. Хорошо помогало избавляться от стресса. Он-то, в отличие от уважаемого магистра, не мог себе позволить разрушать дорогостоящее оборудование. 

Рен был не только без шлема, но и без своих тряпок. Надо сказать, выглядел он... внушительно. А вот стрелял так себе. Техника была далёкой от идеала, даже грубой. Хакс скривился и подошёл ближе, становясь в паре метров от Рена и молчаливо наблюдая за ним.

— Кто вас стрелять учил? — спустя ещё несколько выстрелов поинтересовался он. — Дурная наследственность, или вы прожили первые десять лет жизни на попечении стада вуки?

Рен недовольно взглянул на него, и в комнате, кажется, немного похолодало. И кислорода стало как-то меньше. Или это просто воздух у горла уплотнился?

— Зачем вы здесь? — буркнул он и поджал губы.

— Хотел поинтересоваться, не знаете ли вы о том, откуда в отсеке С появился офицер с явными следами удушения, — отчеканил Хакс и добавил: — А теперь понимаю, что ещё и для того, чтобы показать вам, как правильно стрелять.

Он усмехнулся и протянул руку, ожидая, когда Рен отдаст ему бластер. Тот этого делать не спешил. Что ж... Хакс прищурился и взял ещё один, лежавший поблизости. Перезарядил, снял с предохранителя, прицелился и начал палить по мишеням, негромко называя части тела, в которые собирался попасть. Расстреляв две неподвижные и одну подвижную, он с видом победителя вернул бластер на предохранитель и положил его на место, а после взглянул на Рена.

Тот почему-то впечатлённым не выглядел. Лишь воздух словно стал ещё гуще, начал тихо потрескивать и сдавливать уже не только горло, но и запястья, чуть менее ощутимо — обволакивать всё тело. Хакс сглотнул. Рен смотрел на него зло, его верхняя губа подрагивала, пальцы сжимались и разжимались, а с ними попеременно уплотнялся и рассеивался воздух вокруг Хакса.

— Сначала мне хотелось сказать, что ваши офицеры не умеют вести себя со старшими по званию, — его голос звучал глухо, угрожающе, Хакс мог поспорить, что слышал хорошо скрытые нотки животной ярости. — Но теперь я понял, что именно вы их этому обучили.

— Рен, вы младше меня по званию, — бесстрастно заметил Хакс, снова хмурясь и холодно глядя на Рена.

Кажется, этого говорить не стоило. Глаза Рена нехорошо блеснули, а после он развернулся. Накинув на себя плащ и надев шлем, он направился прочь, оставив внешне спокойного и безразличного Хакса растерянным и недовольным.

Кажется, определить отношение Рена к нему за оставшееся до вылета время Хакс не успеет.

Хотя в одном он не сомневался: если Рен и ощущал к нему хоть какой-то интерес, то теперь его полностью затмила собой ненависть.

***

До отлёта Кайло Рена Хакс почти с ним не пересекался. Можно сказать, ему было стыдно. А ещё он думал: где же он поступил не так? В чём просчитался? Почему то, что работало в пятнадцать лет в училище, не хочет действовать на Рена? Там грубость была вполне уместной. Более того — это было единственным способом показать, что кто-то тебе интересен. Мальчишки не любят нежничать, особенно друг с другом. Так что показать превосходство, толкнуть, ударить... не всегда эти действия значили одно и то же, но как проявлять внимание по-другому, Хаксу известно не было.

Нет, он знал про ухаживания. Слышал, точнее. И видел, как Фазма время от времени сгружала в контейнер для мусора скомканные записки, сухие цветы и разнообразные безделушки. Что-то подсказывало, что некоторые она всё же сохраняла. Но не пытаться же вот так приблизиться к Рену. Или, может, стоило попробовать? 

Хакс сжал голову руками, ругаясь про себя и стараясь не думать о насмешке в глазах Рена, когда он увидит что-нибудь... подобное.

Попытка не пытка.

Хакс нервно засмеялся, вспоминая, что как раз сейчас Рен прибыл со своего задания с пленником и набором пыток для него. Нет уж. С ним что угодно превратится в настоящую пытку.

Главное — чтобы Хакса не привязывали к тому жуткому устройству, на которое попадали все, кто удостоился особого интереса со стороны Первого Ордена. Хотя... 

***

Первым делом Хакс сел составлять содержание для семнадцати различных записок, которые собирался оставлять всюду, где обычно находился Рен. Почему именно семнадцати? По его подсчётам, ровно семнадцати романтических мгновений должно было хватить Рену, чтобы окончательно понять настрой своего генерала. Но на этих подсчётах Хакс и завис. Причём не просто завис, а полчаса просидел перед чистым листом бумаги, раз в три секунды стуча по столу обратной стороной карандаша.

В голову не шло ни единой мысли, не говоря уже о семнадцати предложениях.

Интересно, как Рен расценит фразу: «Вашей меткости позавидовал бы любой штурмовик»? Хакс кашлянул. Учитывая то, как они палили мимо цели на последней проверке, Рену разве что Хакс и Фазма не позавидовали бы. Хотя Хакс всё же надеялся, что его люди просто переволновались. Но, допустим, для первого раза сойдёт.

Вторая и третья шли так же туго. Четвёртая — чуть проще, а дальше Хакс едва успевал записывать нужные мысли и складывать листки в стопочку один за другим. Затем он с особой тщательностью их завернул, сложил в нагрудный карман и пару раз легко по нему похлопал. Что дальше в списке у тех, кто пытается завоевать чьё-то расположение? Судя по тому, что пачками выбрасывала Фазма, за записками следовали конфеты. 

Хакс ещё никогда не чувствовал себя большим идиотом.

***

Всё шло... странно. Рен постоянно был на нервах, Хакс не отставал. Буквально за пару дней на «Финализаторе» произошло столько событий, что он и думать забыл о том, чтобы следить за происходящим. Пленник, дроид, штурмовик-дезертир, постоянные выговоры и вызовы к Верховному лидеру… Хакс просто с ума сходил от нервов. Он терпеть не мог неудачи, а в последнее время они буквально преследовали его.

— Генерал? — вырвал его из размышлений о том, как бы поскорее выбраться из этого дерьма, чей-то неуверенный голос. — Повреждены панели в отсеке D.

Хакс вздрогнул и поджал губы. Ну вот, ещё проблем добавилось.

***

Он шёл в отсек D почти обречённо, как на эшафот. Хотя, если всё пойдёт так и дальше, он разве что предложит устроить напоследок тотализатор со ставками на то, кто первым до него доберётся: Сопротивление, Сноук или Рен. И сам Хакс поставил бы на Рена.

Найти нужный отсек можно было бы, даже не зная наизусть план корабля. Треск, вспышки, чей-то яростный крик (интересно, чей же?), два штурмовика, которые торопливо вышли из-за угла и поспешили скрыться. Хакс, не дрогнув, пошёл им навстречу. Нужно было привести Рена в чувство. Или хотя бы отвлечь от разрушений, потому что Хакс уже устал от жалоб персонала. Если он даже это не мог в руках удержать, можно было вешать фуражку на гвоздь и идти на заслуженный покой в систему Хосниан, приказав после её взорвать. Зато мог бы лично наблюдать за страхом и паникой.

— Магистр? — позвал он, наблюдая, как горящий алым клинок раз за разом врезался в поверхность стены, оставляя борозды с плавящимися от жара краями.

Рен медленно развернулся и вскинул руку, припечатав Хакса к стене потоком... чего бы там ни было. По всей видимости, Силы. 

— Может, потрудитесь объяснить, какого чёрта вы творите? — Хакс чувствовал, что начинает выходить из себя. Оставаться спокойным, будучи пригвождённым к стене, когда неуравновешенный магистр Рен с таким же нестабильным оружием подходит всё ближе, вообще оказалось трудно.

— Может, лучше вы потрудитесь объяснить, почему ваши люди решили, что смогут безнаказанно издеваться надо мной? — прорычал Рен, поднося клинок к шее Хакса так близко, что тот услышал потрескивание и, прикрыв глаза на секунду, всё равно увидел яркий свет. А после взглянул в неразличимые за визором шлема глаза Рена, совершенно обыденным тоном интересуясь:

— Издеваются?

Рен деактивировал меч и убрал его, а сам вытянул из небольшой поясной сумки с десяток знакомых бумажек, пару фантиков (тут Хакс про себя ухмыльнулся — съел-таки, хоть и злился) и пару сухих, рассыпавшихся прямо в пальцах лепестков.

— Всё это я находил на протяжении нескольких дней, генерал, — он протянул раскрытую ладонь со всем, что его так взбесило, ближе к лицу Хакса и шипящим голосом поинтересовался: — Не знаете, кто бы мог мне так досаждать? Учитывая то, что я распотрошил сознание каждого, кто хотя бы посмотрел в мою сторону за эти несколько дней. Если они хотели вывести меня из себя, то у них это вышло, генерал.

Его голос звучал несколько... устрашающе. Хакс был уверен, что сейчас Рен покраснел, что его глаза блестели ненавистью, которой было пропитано каждое произнесённое слово. Он сжал ладонь, с тихим шелестом сминая всё её содержимое.

— Уверяю вас, мои люди к этому не причастны, — Хакс не знал, зачем говорил это. Он словно собственной рукой подписывал свой смертельный приговор. Жаль, что никто не пытался ставить на то, как он умрёт. Кто-нибудь сорвал бы куш, поставив на Рена.

— Тогда чьих рук это дело, генерал? — воздух знакомо сгустился вокруг шеи, когда Кайло приблизился настолько, что Хакс мог во всех подробностях рассмотреть текстуру его шлема. 

— Моих, — прозвучало достаточно смело. Как последнее слово.

Хакс ощутил, как воздух резко перестал поступать в лёгкие. Рен подошёл ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство, словно хотел собственными руками сжать тонкую шею Хакса и прикончить его. Но вместо того, чтобы ощутить на горле давление руки в перчатке, Хакс вдруг осознал, что может дышать. Он сделал один вдох, несмелый, затем второй. И посмотрел на Рена. Тот отошёл на пару шагов, вытянул руку в сторону, призывая меч, зажёг клинок и... прошёлся им по стене в десятке сантиметров от Хакса, даже не опалив форму. 

— Не знаю, за что вы меня так ненавидите, генерал, — глухо сказал Рен, и Хакс был уверен, что выглядел магистр разочаровано, — но это было предупреждение. В следующий раз я отсеку вам кисть, чтобы вы больше даже не пытались писать... подобное. 

Давление на него ослабло, и Хакс, наконец, смог отлепиться от стены. Голова слабо кружилась, а ещё до него слишком медленно доходило сказанное магистром. Так он решил, что Хакс его ненавидит?

Хакс фыркнул про себя. Просто идиот. И ушёл, слыша, как позади снова раздался треск, краем глаза замечая вспышки.

Через полчаса персонал, отправленный восстанавливать отсек D, наблюдал выжженное на стене световым мечом слово «ненавижу». Хакс хмыкнул. Он бы с удовольствием дописал: «я тоже». 

***

Больше попыток он предпринимать не стал. Как говорится, дальше — хуже, и если поначалу Рен считал его просто несколько недружелюбным (что, в общем-то, было довольно правдивым утверждением), то теперь они и вовсе превратились в подобие врагов. И с точки зрения Хакса куда проще было оставить эту войну холодной. Лишние столкновения им ни к чему, как и разлад среди членов экипажа.

***

Хакс сидел в своей каюте, размышляя над планами нападения и отступления. Раньше об отступлении он думал не так много. Голова гудела, глаза закрывались, но он продолжал пытаться работать и не позволял себе засыпать. Он был настолько уставшим, что не заметил слабого толчка откуда-то справа, лишь мельком подумал: «Снова Рен?» и уткнулся обратно в чертежи и записи. Если бы это было что-то важное, его датапад бы уже разрывался от количества сообщений.

Через пару минут послышался настойчивый стук, и Хакс поднял голову. Он потёр глаза и сказал:

— Входите.

Дверь с шипением открылась, и из-за неё вышагнул Рен. Как ни прискорбно, но сейчас Хакс готов был даже умереть от его клинка — усталость не позволяла здраво рассуждать, а смерть казалась неплохой возможностью передохнуть.

— Рен? — произнёс Хакс вместо приветствия и приподнял брови. — Что привело вас сюда в такой поздний час?

— В моей каюте какие-то неполадки с освежителем, — нехотя буркнул Рен. — Хотел спросить, можно ли воспользоваться вашим.

Хакс не сдержал нервного смешка:

— Если только вы не попытаетесь меня убить. А другие каюты и общий освежитель вам не подходят?

Рен потянулся к шлему, снимая его, и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Хакса скептически сообщил:

— Если вы думаете, что я и купаюсь в нём, то вы ошибаетесь. Благодарю за гостеприимство.

Хакс кивнул, пристально следя за тем, как Рен направился в сторону освежителя, оставив на комоде шлем и пояс с оружием. Датапад мигнул, оповещая о сообщении. Хакс потянулся к нему. Буквы путались, и прочитать удалось не сразу, но сообщение было коротким. Всего два слова.

«Не благодарите».

***

...В соседней каюте капитан Фазма довольно потягивала купленный и незаконно пронесённый на борт сладкий напиток, тихо посмеиваясь. В женских училищах они поступали немного иначе. Жаль, что Хакс не обратился к ней с самого начала. Хотя бы одной проблемой для него и окружающих было бы меньше.

Как будто только они с Реном не замечали того, что видел весь экипаж корабля.

Зато теперь «Финализатор» заживёт хоть немного спокойнее...

Или нет.


End file.
